Balloon Jakey
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Jake Guentzel of the Pittsburgh Penguins lives his dream of being inflated into a balloon, even if it means inflating himself to get it done. Yes, this does contain inflation.


Jake had a dream. A rather odd one, if any. To cut to the chase, he wanted to become a balloon, inflated and all. He wanted to be the prized posession of a young child who which requested it.

Yes. Jake thinks a kid will ask for him to be inflated, and to be taken home as his/her "gift", _forever._ Creepy, huh?

Well, he meant business, that Jakey. So much business, that he made the possibly humiliating decision to _take a helium tank with him today to his locker during practice._

Flash-forward to that day:

"Hey, um, where's Jake?" Sid asked, mid-breakaway.

"He did show up, so he's _somewhere_ around here." Mike Sullivan answered, then added:

"He must be sharpening his skates or something. Carry on."

Meanwhile, in the locker room...

"Well, here goes." Jake put the tip of the hose into his mouth, just past his lips, took a deep, final breath of oxygen, as if he knew what he was doing was unnecessary, and let the punishment begin.

The cylinder valve squeaked as it was turned, letting the noble gas course its way through the line and into Jake's body, his cheeks puffing first.

"Mmm." Jake's now higher-than-usually-pitched voice moaned in ecstasy as the gas toured his body for every nook and cranny it could fill up with sweet, glorious inflation.

His limbs became puffier.

His chest and gut popped themselves out of his jersey.

Jake could already feel himself beginning to... _float._

 _Float._

Float up off the ground and closer to the ceiling, as he could see the ground below him get farther and farther away. The grazing of his back on the glassy, smooth ceiling of the locker room, in addition to the tank emptying itself, let him know that at least half of his wish came true. He was fully inflated, that was done.

Great. How will a kid find him _now_? He can't go nowhere, let alone out of the locker room. The only "kid" that walked in on him was Sid.

"Jake, why aren't you out-AAAH! Y- you're, a _balloon!_ "

Jake mumbled, letting some of his air out with a * _squeak!*_.

"Y-you ok there, Jakey?"

Jake murmured and squeaked again, gesturing his hard-to-move, chubby, inflated arms to the helium tank.

"So...you _wanted_ to be a balloon?"

Jake nodded his puffy-faced head. Sid got a closer look at the gas tank.

"So, I see... why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to be a lucky kid's balloon!" chipmunk Jake spat out.

"I do understand the 'giving to children' part, but, why a balloon?"

"B-Because, I just want to be loveable, like a balloon. Hug me, squeeze me, push into me, or even pop me, I just want to be loved."

Sid reached up, grabbed Jake by his chubby, poofy hand, and massaged the hell out of his body, his bloated gut making that signature squeak-ish sound when you rub against that rubbery latex.

"Mmm. Oh, yeah. There's nothing I love more than that sweet feel of rubbery, bloated, inflated skin on my fingers." Sid then tried his best to climb upon Jake's body, thrusting into his body, it creaking audibly and poking inwards in return.

"Sid, are you trying to h-hum-"

"Uh-uh-uh! I love the balloon Jakey. I just LOVE HIM! I gotta have more of him!" His humps became faster, more enduring. It was then that he removed anything pant-like from his body.

"S-Sid, I, don't like where this is-"

"Shh. I must love your ballooned body MORE! MORE! MOOORRREE!" Sid felt that tingly feeling that only was felt right before coming.

"SID! STOP!"

"NO, I will NEVER, EVER STOP! I want to spew all over you! My cream spilled all over your latex-y body! I-"

Sid gasped. Not because he came, but because there was Sullivan, now watching the whole thing.

"Oh, please, don't mind me. Keep at it! I'm so curious, to find out the true life of the inflatophile!"

"Umm, o..k?" Sid slowly thrust against Jake's poofy figure, his rock hard member precariously poking into Jake's gut, repeatedly.

"Uh, uggghh! I gonna- _uhhh!_ "

Sid's spurt splattered onto Jake's ballooned skin, it physically shining and gleaming with The Kid's spunk.

"That was _something!_ I've never seen inflation go to _that_ level! Man, you must have some problem, Sid." Mike got up off the bench, leaving like his mind _wasn't_ scarred.

"Soo, how are we gonna get you back to, uh, non-balloon-form?"

"Just like this! Jake exhaled softly, all of that helium exiting his system. It's been through enough. Sid found it somehow satisfying that Jake's figure was getting slimmer by the second, as he drifted further and further back to level ground.

Now that _that_ was taken care of, Sid just _had_ to ask:

"Now, you have any idea how _I_ could do that?"

"What, inflation?"

"Uhh, _yeahhh._ "

Jake nodded and went on:

"Well, all you need is some type of air in a tank, like that." He pointed to that lonely helium tank.

"And then you..."


End file.
